The present invention relates to inductors, and in particular, to inductors for storing energy in high power applications.
Previous patent applications (U.S. Pat. App. 61/782,457 filed Mar. 14, 2013 and entitled “Low loss inductor windings using offset gap, offset windings”, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/206,511 filed Mar. 12, 2014 and entitled “Low Loss Inductor With Offset Gap and Windings”, all contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference) described a novel method of winding conducting foil around a magnetic core assembly. That assembly employed a common implementation where the magnetic core has a dimensionally controlled non-magnetic gap between one end of the center core finger (or center leg) and an adjacent magnetic component. A development of such an assembly is to have the magnetic core suspended such that each end of the core has a dimensionally controlled non-magnetic gap between it and surrounding magnetic material. This application describes the mechanical support of such a dual non-magnetic gap core.